


tour

by melonsun_2408



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonsun_2408/pseuds/melonsun_2408
Summary: Mark finally gets to meet his dad in one of his guided tours in Japan, and along the way, he meet a very beautiful sunshine. His sunshine.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 6





	tour

Subject: E-tickets  
To: marklee@neomail.com  
From: taeyonglee@cultureguidegroup.com

Hey Mark!

I know we haven't met in a very long time, but I hope you're doing okay! Theres so many things we need to catch up on!

Remember about those once a year family trip things I have where I cam bring my family along with me to a tour? I figured that since you're on vacation, and it was part of your bucket list, that I would bring you along with me to Japan! 

You know I go there often, but I chose this trip because- wait for it- it's gonna be a month long!

I hope you're just as excited as I am! Can't wait to see you, lion!

Excitement aside, I attached in this email your E-tickets for the trip, a two-way flight. I know it's sudden, but the trip is in a week, so remember to pack and prepare to leave the house for the month. Don't buy so much food to leave at home or they'll go bad. It's gonna be cold in Japan, bring along some thick jackets.

I'll send out the details for the trip later so please check!

Love,  
Dad

It's been a whole year since Mark has met his father. This is amazing! Not only does he get to meet his dad, he also gets to visit Japan! He could feel the excitement running through his veins and he lets out an excited shriek at the thought of it. Maybe he will get to see beautiful red trees, or maybe majestic landmarks or interesting art. He flips around on his bed to lay on his stomach, using his elbows to prop himself up as dreamily smiles at a picture of him and his dad, the frame situated on top of his nightstand.

The picture was taken just last year, when they had a trip to Vietnam. They were both smiling widely, almost like two brothers. Well, they were. Taeyong might be his dad, but no one could tell he was even a father. He's good looking, fit and more importantly, young. Taeyong was a teen father, his wife, or Mark's mother, had left him with Taeyong after he was given birth to.

He had no grudge against her. Heck, he didn't even know her, there's no point hating her either. Furthermore, Taeyong had been everything to Mark. A father, an older brother, and a great friend, he felt happy as is.

However, a downside was that Taeyong had to work extra hard to put a roof over their heads. No, they weren't financially unstable, but god knows why school is so expensive, because Taeyong had to work his ass off to pay for that and the bills. He had refused to let Mark work, saying that 'you should enjoy life work-free as much as you can'.

He missed Taeyong so much. A year without someone to talk to about school drama, rant about teachers or a shoulder to lean on when he was alone.

And finally, he'd get to see him.

And who knows? Maybe Japan will bring back something memorable for him.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little peek at the story >-<  
> twitter: @melonsun_2408  
> curious cat: @melonsun_2408


End file.
